


Awake and Unafraid

by maybefreak



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybefreak/pseuds/maybefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning cuddles :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake and Unafraid

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just use lyrics from Famous Last Words as my title...

"Gerard?" Frank murmured. Gerard felt the smaller man stir a bit in his arms before sitting up and looking at him.

"Morning Frankie," Gee giggled, kissing Frank's forehead.

"Why are we on the sofa?"

"We were watching The Office last night and you fell asleep. You looked too cute, I didn't want to wake you."

"Is Lucas awake yet?" Frank asked.

"Nah. His little 7 year old brain was overwhelmed that I let him stay up until 9:30 last night. He's out cold."

"We're such great parents," Frank giggled. He snuggled into Gerard's side and pulled Gerard closer.

"The best there is." Gerard said. He kissed Frank's scorpion tattoo and nuzzled his neck. 

'He's mine,' Gerard thought, 'he's all mine.'

"I fucking love you, Frank."

"I love you too, Geebear."

Frank laughed when Gerard cringed at the nickname. 

"God, Frank, don't tell me you're bringing that back."

Instead of a reply, Gerard got Frank's lips pressed to his passionately. Gee didn't hesitate to kiss back, rougher this time. He didn't pull away until they both realized that they need air.

"What a way to start a morning!" Frank grinned.

"And that isn't even half the fun." Gerard smirked, pulling off Frank's T-shirt.

But as if on cue, they heard Lucas bound down the stairs.

"Or maybe not," Frank sighed.

"Dads?" Lucas called.

"In here, kiddo!" Frank called.

Lucas walked in with a puzzled look. "Daddy, where's your shirt?"

Shit.

"Oh, Daddy spilled coffee on his shirt, so I was just going washing it." Gerard explained. Well, it was easier to explain than that Lucas's daddies were getting intimate with each other.

Lucas giggled. Frank's cheeks got redder.

Gerard got up. "I'll go start breakfast." He picked up Lucas and walked to the kitchen. "Frankie, go get another shirt on." Gerard winked.


End file.
